


Day 1: At Watford

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz has feelings, M/M, and Penny saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: This are just some feelings Baz has towards Simon





	Day 1: At Watford

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am a bit late but I decided to post my works anyways^^

Baz

He's insufferable. I can't stand it. How can a person eat butter. Just butter. On it's own. Disgusting.  
I try not to watch him but I just can't stop. I'm always drawn towards him. Maybe it's his magic. Maybe it's the fact that I have this big annoying crush on him. Maybe it's Maybelline.  
Immunity. Over the years I should have gained some against him and his charm. But instead I'm always gravitating towards him. My thoughts, my wishes, my dreams.  
Penny whispers something in his ear. She's grinning like she knows something we don't. As if she were the omniscient narrator of Simons life.  
His head snaps up and is eye meets mine. I instantly feel like I've been caught at something forbidden. The colour of embarrassment shoots into my face but I can't detach my eyes of him. Not now.  
His expression is unreadable. Cold.  
I watch him standing up and wonder if he's going to start a fight. Sometimes it feels like he's just waiting for an opportunity to throw a fit just because he can. Or maybe because his magic is too much to handle for him. He needs an outlet and I am the perfect trigger.  
He makes his way towards me. What is he going to do? I'm not up for an argument. Not now. Not in my state of self dread and shame.  
He's getting closer.  
I try to busy myself with my breakfast which I just realized I had abandoned. Whatever.  
Just a few steps. His inscrutable expression remained the whole way over.  
“You know our truce also contains breakfast meetings. I guess.”

_____

As always…. Penny saves the day.


End file.
